ChocoFest
by Jumesyn
Summary: A dog as a Valentine's Day gift wasn't Riku's best idea. But, who knows what he can get out of it. Riku X Sora. Fluff. Love. Implied AxelRoxas. Happy belated V day!
1. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer:** I/Me. Own Kingdom Hearts. Nope, those two really couldn't belong to the same sentence, unless it's I _don't_ own Kingdom Hearts. Me sad.

Seriously though, if I did, you think I wouldn't have released Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+ in English already?!

**Warning: **Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Er, implied use of chocolate in naughty situations.

**Author's Note: **Hope most of you are familiar with Japanese traditions where the female (or in this case, the uke) presents the male they fancy with chocolates on Valentine's! One month later, the male would return the favour with a White Day gift. Seriously though, nowadays the chocolate giving goes both ways.

**Dedications:** To leafy, my sis, who have always been a nice reminder of home when I feel sad or lonely.

And to Shattered Mirror 01! You are such a nice and loyal reviewer! And I've procrastinated my replies for your gracious reviews for so long too. I am not worthy.

Well now, please enjoy this fluffy Valentine's one-shot.

* * *

**_Choco-Fest_**

_1.47 a.m., Valentine's Day_

Peace.

Tranquility.

Silence only broken by the occasional crickets and hooting from the wide-eye fowls…

_Clunk clunk clunk…_

Well, mostly anyway…

The kitchen of a modern suburban home reverberated softly with the familiar sounds of metal against plastic as spoon came into contact with bowl in rapid hypnotic motions. The stainless steel instrument swirled in a yellow sea of cholesterol, which promised increased chances of premature death via coronary attack to men much healthier than the boy working the silverware, adorned by his favourite pink 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

Said teenager murmured silent curses on his procrastination, costing him precious sleep and his ever-treasured time of warmth and cuddling from his object of fervent desire.

"He had better appreciate this… stupid Riku…"

Of course, the same 'stupid Riku' was also considered to be the sexiest thing God has ever created to grace this Earth by the now grinning teen, who had to quickly shake his head to resist temptation. Temptation of abandoning his project and flying up the stair to leap into the arms of his silver-mane lover, that is, whom he suspect was now smacking his lips in blissful slumber.

The clunking grew louder in volume.

----------------------------------

_2.56 a.m., Valentine's Day_

_Ding!_

The startled boy jumped from the couch, slightly shocked by the soft piercing ring. He frowned, but was inwardly grateful for his awakening, as he had lost consciousness on the sofa while awaiting the solidification of the concoction.

Carefully, he removed his creation from the oven. The sight of his work pleased him, as he allowed it to rest on the kitchen counter, while searching for the icing to bring in the finishing touches.

_Happy V. Day Ri!_

The heart-shaped chocolate did not leave much room for the brunette to place his name beside his lover's, but he reckoned it unnecessary. The sappy message is a dead giveaway to the sender anyway. Satisfied and extremely exhausted, he placed the confection in the refrigerator.

Sighing as he turned to the mess he created, he swiftly cleared them in a hurricane which reflected none of his patience in the creation portion of his project. Making a quick promise to himself for a better clean-up job first thing in the morning, the boy sauntered to his still-warm area on the couch. Fatigue quickly brought him back to dreamland, where he pursued black shadowy creatures holding precious ingredients of chocolate paste hostage, the adolescent himself armed with a 5-foot long plastic key.

----------------------------------

_9.37 a.m., Valentine's Day_

Ascending the candy-bar steps to acquire the final ingredient from the kindly-chocolate-researcher-geezer-turned-madman, the young hero walked to the podium of the castle which he affectionately named Hollow Bastion (as the love-letter castle was just that – hollow), to face the strangely familiar villain, who was screaming in his all-so-stereotypical bad guy voice…

"Heart-shaped cookie cutter! Fill me with the power of Darkness!"

"You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt, the cookie cutter… is lig-"

A warm, moist object suddenly invaded his mouth, cutting off his defence for the inanimate object. Unable to comprehend the sudden intrusion, which was undoubtedly some underhand tactic by the crazed researcher, the young boy struggled…

…and snapped open his eyes to intense aquamarine peering into his sapphire. The green jewels twinkled in delight as they invited the boy to drop his defences and engage in tonsil hockey. Then again, it seems like the foreign muscle in his mouth is already a fierce participant in the game.

Complying with the wishes of his mischievous lover, the boy shuts his eyes and indulged in his early breakfast, breaking contact only when both their bodies demanded gaseous exchange to commence. Pleasantly awoken, Sora mumbled out intelligently his first thoughts in the morning.

"Riku?"

"Morning, love. Thought I had to rescue you from those evil dark cookie cutters haunting you in your nightmares," Riku snickered and smirked, to which the aggravated boy gave a pout.

"I was winning back there, you know."

"Uh huh, of course. I'm sure that's why you had to leave the warmth of our bed to look for weapons out here in the kitchen?" The silver-blond proceeded on his tease, deducing the reason of his young love lying cold on the sofa.

The brunette could only intensify his pout as a small blush forms on his face. Riku waking up before he did was not in his plans. Then again, it was not very well-thought out plan, since Riku should naturally wake before he did, if he only went to bed at 3 a.m.

"Ri-ku! Can't you just go up and wash up or something? Wait! Don't open the - "

The silver blond was not deterred by the protest of his boyfriend, of course, opening up the refrigerator to confirm his deduction. As suspected, sitting in the middle of the top compartment was the confection which the brunette has no doubt sneaked off to create in the dead of the night. Riku bit back a tease and smiled fondly at the efforts of the boy whom he had grown to love and cherish. He decided to show his appreciation for his lover's work and to have that only when Sora wanted him to have it.

"Nope, didn't see a thing," Riku deliberately called out as he shut the door to the refrigerator.

A look of pure confusion on Sora's face, which was simply adorable in Riku's eye, brought Riku's mind quickly descending into the gutters.

"However… I did see this!" Riku held up the bowl of chocolate mix which Sora concocted the previous night, or morning, as is the case. The boy obviously didn't know what to do with the plenty of leftover, so placed it alongside his refined sugar.

No school on a Valentine's Saturday equals plenty of loving. Riku always loved Maths.

Sora's eyes widened as Riku approached the couch with the bowl, the brunette having sat up on it just a while ago. A small squeal was let out as Riku jumped him (after placing the bowl on a nearby counter), the blond pinning down his arms and hovering over the lithe body of the brunette, emerald eyes now reflecting love and hunger.

Sora was torn between a smile and a pout, since he had an idea on what is to come but thought the timing inappropriate, since he just woke up and all.

"But Riku, I'm hung - "

And Sora was effectively cut off once again.

"So am I."

----------------------------------

"Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"My White Day's gift has better be really good with all that chocolate you ate off me."

"…crap."

Giggle.

* * *

**End notes:** Love-letters are these hollow confectionary biscuit thingy, for lack of a better way to explain. It's sweet and tasty, and you seriously must have a deprived childhood if you never had them before.

Ooh look. Purple button down there! I wonder what it does?


	2. White Day

**Disclaimer:** Yawn. I'm out of witty things to say. Ah, screw it, you know I no own.

**Warning: **Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Implied use of ice-cream in very naughty situations. Quite a lot of implied 'loving', hence the rating.

**Author's Note: **Shouldn't have label this as complete, but I didn't think I would follow this up at all, so rejoice, mortals!

Okay, on further elaboration on chocolate giving in Japan (and Korea), though chocolates are always given to loved ones on V-day (_honmei-choco_), friends also give chocolates to one another (_tomo-choco_). On White Day, the male (ahem, seme) or chocolate recipient would return the favour with white chocolate or marshmallow (hence the name of the occasion), but nowadays the gift could easily be just about anything.

Most of my inspiration is drawn from "Cardcaptor Sakura" manga, an all-time favourite of mine, and "Fruits Basket" volume three. Both are lovely manga series, if you know what I mean.

And sorry for the lateness. I know, March 14th passed a while ago. I blame Writer's Block.

**Dedications:** To Shattered Mirror01! You're always a wonderful reviewer, and your encouragement pushed me onward to this second piece of fluff. That and your Leon/Cloud one-shot.

And to all reviewers for the previous chapter! It seems that 'Love Letters' is an Asian snack, so it's a pity many of you have not tried it. Ah well, may all of you have other sugar sources this White Day!

* * *

_**Quid Pro Quo**_

_Friday, March 13th_

Blink.

Blink blink.

"Er, so let me get this straight… you are asking me what a good present would be to get for Sora. As in, Sora, your boyfriend and lover and…"

"Yes yes! The one and the same! Get on with it!"

"…er…"

"Tidus, I really would prefer an intelligent reply which I could actually understand."

"I really dunno. Why did you ask me, Riku? What about the others?"

Shrug. "I figured that I would go around asking everyone anyway, since I probably would not get a great answer out from you. But you ARE about Sora's level, which isn't saying much…"

Roll eyes. "I feel so loved. Seriously, you probably should adopt a more humble attitude when requesting help. Say something like, 'Oh great Tidus! Your servant, Riku, humbly request your aid.'"

Snort.

"How does Sora put up with you?"

"How can anyone resist me, you mean?"

"Keep this up, and Sora just may. Perhaps I would then steal him away…" Wink.

"Oh please, you're not our type. Speaking of which, it would just be easier if you tell me what you are getting Selphie."

"…er, well…"

"Well?"

"…probably a kiss…"

"What?! That's it?"

"Well, her chocolate really sucked, and she confessed that as much."

"I seriously don't think that's a good reason to…"

"Well, after that I'll probably let her have the time of her life. You know, some good lov…"

"I don't want to know! I don't want to know!"

----------------------------------

"Wakka?"

"Ya, my man?"

……

"……on second thoughts, never mind."

"Hey, what's the problem, man?"

----------------------------------

"SQUEEEEEEE!!! Like, ohmigosh! This is so adorable! So, he gave you chocolate right! Right. So of course you must give him a great great gift! Like, not just normal great, we are talking humongously gargantuan great…"

"Selphie…"

"Then he'll jump into your arm! Then you take him to the limousine and play light music while you cruise to the restaurant! Then you'll feed him oysters and serve him champagne, and then he'll say, 'I'm feeling giddy, Riku', then that's when you make your move…"

"Selphie."

"Of course, you'll be a gentleman, Riku! Then whisper your love and let it tangle in the air while you drive home slowly! Then when you reach the door, his arms will reach out around your neck! Then you lift him up and carry him into your bed room, and quickly divest every bit of his clothing then proceed to have hot, heavy…"

"Selphie!"

"Riku! Stop interrupting! I'm helping you here!"

'How did I ever rope myself into this?'

----------------------------------

"A dildo."

"Shut up, Axel."

----------------------------------

"And you are here to ask me what to get my twin, because…?"

"Well, Demyx is off at Zexion's doing God-knows-what, and between Cloud and you, you appear the less homicidal brother."

"Oh really? It appears you forgot my not-too-homicidal threat on how I'll castrate you and shove _it_ down your throat if you dare hurt Sora in any…"

"I'm trying to wipe it out of my mind, thank you very much."

"Anyway, Sora's pretty easily satisfied, since he's almost happy all the time, squealing in goddamn 5 o'clock like the law states that it has to be done or something. He likes maple syrup on his waffles, though I don't know how he can taste anything with him vacuuming it down. Then he'll drag me off to school in his overzealously loud and sugar-high manner…"

"Um, sorry to intrude on your walk down memory lane…"

"It happens almost every day before he moved to your apartment, so it sticks to your head, whether you like it or not."

"So yeah, I'd like you to get to the point."

Sigh. "The. Point. Is. That Sora would be happy with anything you get him. I don't see why you are troubling yourself over this. However, if you get something crappy for my brother, and make him cry for whatever reason, so help me God…"

Gulp. "I… get it."

"Good. Now get up and get out. I'm supposed to get a present from a pyromaniac…"

Shove. SLAM!

----------------------------------

"I really don't see why you didn't come to me first, though I liked your little incident at Roxas'."

"How ever did I guess? You've only been giggling for the past fifteen minutes."

"Heh, well, it was funny. I'm glad Sora's much more imaginative with gifts than you are, by the way. Look at this locket he got me!"

"He what?!"

"Riku, we gave friendship chocolates to each other."

"Er, oh…"

"You really need some help with jealousy. But… at least it shows that you really love our dear little boy, so all is well. Okay, back to your present, you want me to get Naminé to draw a sketch or something?"

"Not really…I want to get him something that's from my own hands…"

"Riku, even if you get something from the shop, it's not 'from your own hands' per se. But he loves you so much that he probably wouldn't care what you gotten him anyway…"

'Weird. Roxas said that too.'

"How would you…"

"Idiot. Do you know why he gave me the locket a day early? He said that after tonight, he may be bedded for a while and may not be able to drop by. Then he took off running before I could release my fangirl scream…"

Blush.

"Oh my! A blush from the great Riku! Where's my camera?!"

"Shut up, Kairi."

Sigh. "So anyway, he's planning a gay old time with you tonight, no pun intended, so do me a favour and tape it all down, will you? Meanwhile, I think I just might have the thing for you…"

Gulp. 'I've been doing that a lot today…'

----------------------------------

"Riku, where've you been? You just said that you're going to the shop for a while and then…"

"Sora…"

"…Riku…what on earth are you wearing…ha…ha…HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh quiet! Do you know how humiliating it was to walk home in this attire?"

"Oh man, I didn't believe it when Kairi said her present would be great… but now…" Wink.

"What? Sora, you and Kairi…"

"Nope, I had no hand in this, but then again…"

Lick along the earlobe. Shiver.

"I wished I did. The red ribbon looks beautiful on you, darling. What say you I open my present?"

Riku smirked.

----------------------------------

_Saturday, March 14th, early morning (as in, 1 a.m.)_

"Before round two, I intend to ask…"

"There's still a round two?! Riku, I didn't think you have that much stamina…"

"Ahem, I intend to make your promise to Kairi come true. Anyway, what were your plans for tonight?"

"Oh, er, hehe, that's a funny little story…"

Eyebrows rose.

"Well, I imagined that you wouldn't have gotten me anything great, so I thought of just cooking a little dinner and we could have it candlelight, then we'd enjoy ice-cream the way you like it…" Tone turned sultry.

Shiver again. "Wait, ice-cream? I thought we were out?"

"Yup. So I used your credit card and bought 10 cartons each of Häagen-Dazs and Ben & Jerry's!"

Silence.

"You what?!"

Snicker. "Happy White Day, Riku."

Sigh. "Happy White Day, Sora."

* * *

**End notes:** Well, er, sorry for the poor ending. Sora does deserve a good white day present, right? _Browse through previous chapter..._ Right.

Tried a new style of writing this time, with mostly speech and minimal actions. However, couldn't survive through the entire article without some indication to gestures and movements. Sorry! I'll try harder next time.

Of course, that is given that people actually want a next time. You all know how to show that, right?

I love reviews like Sora love chocolate ice-cream! Or how Sora love Riku!


	3. Doggy Choco Day!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and any of its franchise. I don't even own a dog, as much as I want one.

**Warning:**Yaoi. Shounen-ai. Implied loving.

**Author's Note: **Konichiwa!

Wow, that was some hiatus. I suddenly got some groove back now that Valentine's Day came (and went). Yeah, I know I'm late. Belated Happy V Day, people!

I probably should remove the 'Completed' sign. There's still White Day coming up.

As usual, I blame writer's block.

**Thank you to:**

Splee, animefav and harpoonedxwhale for their fabulous reviews. Splee especially, since I received it one year late and was surprised anyone actually is still reading this forgotten piece.

And SM-chan, always. For your patience, and your friendship.

* * *

_**Every Dog Has Its Day**_

"Eh?! So there's no way you can stay home tomorrow?"

Riku winced at the sad whine. He would have preferred angry-Sora, which would have made him feel less like a jerk than I'm-not-angry-just-not-too-happy-Sora. And an upset Sora often means that no one else around him is happy either.

"But… it's V-day, Riku! You know, a day where some old geezer died just so we can all have quiet dinners, take walk down beaches and make love and then some!"

_I can still do that last part._

Indecent thoughts seem to prevail in Riku's mind today. Not that it's any different from the usual silver blond.

"Look, Sora-bunny…"

Sora glare-pouted at the teen.

"…as much as I would love spending the entire day with you, and you know how much I'd love to, my boss is quite unlike yours."

Pout etched in face, Sora lowered his head in thought. Or was it disappointment?

Riku sighed wistfully.

Sora is a lovable bunny, Riku had always said, who just cannot help but love everyone around him, and everyone would just reciprocate, in that "Aww…" fashion, like when they see a one-month-old infant, or puppy. The nice old lady in the grocery store obviously felt the same as "everyone", and deciding that Valentine's is the day for joy, love, and sitting by the fire with hot cocoa (she was probably referring to herself at that point), gave the ebullient boy a PAID day off to enjoy with his lover.

And yes, she saw said lover before, and more-or-less shrieked then, "What a pretty pair you two make!" That was before she dumped candies onto Sora's arms, as she does at the end of Sora's shift, always, and sent him off with a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Sora politely blushed (is there such a thing as a polite blush?) and headed off to Riku's car with a courteous nod and a Thank You Very Much.

As Riku set off to follow his younger charge, the air behind him suddenly dropped a couple of degrees. Warily, the comely teen turned, only to see some sort of oxymoronic smile-frown on the elder's face, as if she was judging the intimidated male. Some 30 seconds later, she seemed to have reached a tentative conclusion, and went back into the store. But not before leaving a friendly warning: "You better be taking good care of the boy."

She apparently liked Sora a lot more than she liked Riku.

No surprise there. The same goes for Roxas, Axel, Kairi, Naminé, Sora's (and Roxas') parents, Riku's parents, assorted old people, the cat sleeping on the fence, bucktoothed hobos, and generally everyone else inhabiting the island.

Not that it's Riku's fault, of course. He was just a snobbish, arrogant, holier-than-thou egoist who may or may not have fallen into darkness at some point of his life. Slightly cold and slow to show his emotions, he saved his compassion for only one person.

Yeah, the same adolescent who outshone him in all matters relating to the heart, the one who would help old ladies across the streets (Seriously, who does that anymore?), feed the kitties, climb up the tree to get a careless kid's balloon and give the hobos helpline numbers and a couple of change (with the lecherous look on some of them, Riku feared that the boy would have ended up giving more than just change if they didn't get out of there ASAP. Sora, naturally, yelled at him).

Anway… where were we? Oh yeah, Riku's boss.

Mr. Owner of Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice obviously decided to ride the wave of corporate evilness, taking advantage of and exploiting the "day of joy, love and yadda" to trick couples, lovers and wannabes into purchasing over-priced chocolates which taste the same as any other of the cheaper brands. And to do that, he needed "all the help he could get", which meant no leave-taking, forced (but thankfully paid) overtime and orders-barking galore to be expected. Riku swore that man was born for more nefarious roles, like Disney CEO, or something.

So, when the silver-haired teen heard the news, he knew certain amends would have to be made to his precious 18-year-old, who had eagerly planned "a romantic day out" at the prospect of both of them having no college classes on that day and he himself freed from work. He asked Riku to take a day off, employing the help of dewy doe eyes. Riku stupidly promised to, for a moment forgetting what his boss was like.

Back to the matter at hand…

"Sora, come 'ere."

The brunette looked up to see his best friend spreading his arms, melancholy painted on his face, expressing how disappointed he was too. Sora's lips curled upwards, and he pounced right onto Riku's waiting arms. Riku was floored, as usual.

"Oof! I was expecting you more to meander over sadly or something. Get off Sora, you're heavy," Riku smiled and said as he layed splayed across the carpet.

"And you're comfy, so nope!" Sora grinned.

Riku laughed at that, "C'mon Sora, I have something for you."

Sora's eyes sparkled.

"But I gonna blindfold you if you want your surprise."

Pout.

Riku just gave the brunette a warm smile as he took a clean handkerchief out of his pocket. Sitting up, he proceeded to wrap the cloth around the boy's beautiful eyes (God, is his mind ever going to give him a break?) and closed in on the shell of Sora's right ear.

"Kinky, no?" he whispered.

"Riku!" Sora laughed and slapped him on the arm.

----------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Oh." Five seconds. "Are we there yet?"

Riku was torn between a sigh and a chuckle. "No, Sora."

"Mm…" Riku was given another blissful five seconds. "Are we-"

"No, Sora. We just got past the stairs."

Sora gave a triumphant cry, "Ah ha! So we were going upstairs. Now I see where you're leading me, you evil Riku!"

Riku couldn't hold in his snicker, and cooed, "Yes Sora, because you couldn't at all have known that we were going upstairs when I told you to watch your step." The silver blond chose at that moment to lead Sora into the bedroom.

"Well, how am I to know if -"

And all of a sudden, Sora was silenced. Riku was incredibly impressed, considering he didn't say or do anything to give away the identity of his gift. Said 'gift' barely made a sound either.

"Riku… there is something in here with us, isn't there? It's something… breathing…" The older boy could already hear the cogs churning in his lover's head. Frankly, the fact that Sora could 'feel' another presence scared him, if only a little.

"Don't scream, Sor," Riku mumbled as he untied his makeshift blindfold.

It turned out that the advice/ request was unnecessary, as it would not have been heeded anyway. Sora gasped as his eyes quickly adjusted to the light, catching sight of the little thing, and screamed.

Happily, mind you.

"Oh my God! Riku, you got me one! I can't believe you got me one!"

Sitting up on the cot situated at the corner of the room, was a little ball of brown and white fur, Blenheim, if you may. Its wide eyes were staring straight at Sora, and it opened its mouth slightly showing its tongue, but not sticking it out or panting (for which Riku was thankful). It's… well… it's a…

"A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel!"

Actually, Riku was going to say dog, but yeah. How on earth did Sora tell the breed just seeing it for the first time anyway?

Oh yeah, he was obsessed, for a boy who never owned a dog before.

Sora ran over to pick up his new friend. "Oh Riku, I love her! She's so pretty!"

Suddenly, a rush of jealously flushed through Riku. She? She?! What the heck? How would he know? Riku had to ask the storekeeper for all the details of the little mongrel, painstakingly mind you, and Sora could just guess (accurately too) the species and the gender? Just like that?

Apparently, yes. Just like that.

"Oh my, isn't she just absolutely adorable? Figures, that you'll get me a puppy that'll remind me of you. Yeah, she's absolutely regal, just like you, Riku, just in case you're fishing for compliments. Gorgeous, she is. So, what do you think we should name her?" Sora's incessant babble came to a halt as he awaited his lover's reply.

Riku, overcame with jealousy at how "gorgeous and beautiful" "she" is, just gave an articulate, "Er…"

"Hmm, should we name her Riku, you know, cos she's like-"

"No," Riku deadpanned.

"Kidding, kidding. I knew you wouldn't like it," Sora laughed, "how about Ripper?"

Say what?

"Say what?" Because Riku is, surprisingly, human, and some people do tend to voice out their thoughts. "You sure you don't mean Ripple?"

"Nope, Ripper! Because she'll grow up to be big and strong, just like you, and she'll protect us all!"

Riku glared at his would-be-protector, nestled in the crook of Sora's arm, safe, warm, content and happy. Who's protecting who exactly again?

And for that split second, Riku thought he saw the puppy smirk at him. Somebody's jealous, it seems to be taunting.

Cur.

"Whatever makes you happy, Sor," Riku sighed.

----------------------------------

"And can you believe it? He actually told me, 'No sex tonight, Riku! We may wake Ripper.' And wouldn't we do that any other night then? Did he think about what he's doing to me?" ranted Riku.

"Sigh. You, or your libido?" Kairi had just about enough of it.

Almost as soon as she entered SS&EN (God, how she hated acronyms like that), Riku whisked the redhead away to the storeroom. "That dog… was a bad idea!" Riku whispered, sounding upset, but did nothing to hide his conspiratorial tone. That meant Kairi must either (a) warn Sora to fly himself and the spaniel to Timbuktu before tonight, or (b) calm Riku down during her shift. The latter felt easier, if only because she had more hours than she would have liked.

With Riku glaring at her, she thought that perhaps (c) was the better option: Kill Riku.

"Riku," Kairi began, "apart from you, Sora is my best friend. So when you asked me what Sora would want more than anything in the world, other than you, his family, and his friends-"

"Yes yes I know. I asked, and now I'm regretting it, okay?!" the silver blond screamed, uncharacteristically.

'Boss' shot him a dirty look.

Kairi gulped, "Don't get me in hot soup, idiot. Work first, complain later. Fangirl X at 5 o' clock."

Riku shut his eyes in frustration (probably sexual) and gnashed his teeth. As soon as he whirled around, his facial features immediately morphed into Casanova, and with a disarming smile, queried, "How may I help you?"

X (because any other name is redundant, she's just another unknown number) ceased her attention whoring abruptly, and stared downwards, "Er…"

Riku rolled his eyes. 'And her blush isn't even half as cute as Sora's…'

'Stop, stop stupid, unnecessary, delicious thoughts! Think work! Work! Must… smile for moronic girl.'

Façade mode: on.

Riku just knew who would be getting the most tips among his co-workers today.

----------------------------------

"You two…" Riku gritted.

Riku thought it weird when Kairi sent him away from his cashiering duties to work in the café section, considering he was actually doing a decent job back there, having only once ALMOST screamed at one girl/guy. And that was pretty good, considering he was asked for his number only for the 80000th time.

Then he saw why.

"Riku-poo! I thought you'll be happier seeing your bestest best friend in the world!" Axel smirked.

Kairi did say she'll get back at him for being such a bother.

"First of all, my 'bestest best friend' is Sora, not you," Riku replied wearily, "and secondly, you couldn't seriously expect me to be happy seeing you two lovebirds sharing mocha while I slave myself away."

"But Ri-ku, it's not mocha, it's hot chocolate. The drink of LOOOOVE--"

"Ignore the moron," Roxas interjected, "you just serve really good coffee here."

"Yeah, unimaginable that good coffee bean and evil are related," Riku snorted.

Roxas gave a small smile at that, which, under most circumstances would herald the coming of the Apocalypse. "I heard about things from Sora. Wonderful twin as he is, I just wanted to punch his lights out when he complained for the millionth time."

"Heh, I can imagine," Riku chuckled, "he's probably sitting at home watching re-runs now."

Then he sighed.

Axel stared at his buddy sympathetically. "C'mon, be a man, Riku. You'll be home with Sora in no time."

Then the redhead grinned. Maniacally. The type with the glint in his eyes.

Riku gulped audibly. The Axel grin got him in trouble too many times before. Half the detentions he sat through in school were somehow associated with that grin. The most recent incident involved condoms, screaming, and fire (which comes naturally when Axel is involved). It was pure trauma.

"What… did you do, Axel?" the blond stammered, hesitant if he actually wanted to know.

"Do you know how fire and chocolate don't go well together?" Axel crowed.

"If you involved me in any cleaning up that make me stay longer than necessary, I swear you can bid your sex life good-"

Roxas glared at Riku. For twins, it's a wonder how Roxas can perform a glare-of-doom, while Sora's best glare is still a pout.

"Shut up, both of you. Riku, I told you to ignore the idiot. We-"

Suddenly, 'boss' burst in, panting. "We… huff are packing up in half an hour. Very… sorry, sirs and madams."

Then he looked straight at Riku, "You, start cleaning up." And with that, 'boss' turned back to his office.

Riku just stared.

"You may want to close your mouth, Riku, unless you want flies entering it. Or, perhaps you would prefer Sora's…"

Roxas kicked his lover in the shins. Hard.

"Ow. I knew you liked it rough, baby, but even that was-"

"Do you have a wish to be paralysed?"

Riku interrupted the loving bicker (though Roxas looked homicidal), "What… was that?"

Roxas shrugged, "We pulled some strings. Apparently, Larxene and Zexion were somewhat related to your boss' wife…"

_What! My boss is married?! Must be a goddess if she can put up with that jerk._

"…and that's a story for another day. Back to your cleaning duties," Roxas smirked.

The silver blond turned to direct a glower at the arrogant blond, but find himself grinning instead. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, just go home and shut my idiotic brother up. He won't be expecting you."

Riku beamed at that.

----------------------------------

So, Riku's brilliant plan was to sneak into the apartment and wrap his arms around his whimpering brunette, who should be sampling good ice cream while watching bad soaps. The older lover would then whisper loving words to the boy, and trigger Sora's sensitive sex spot behind the ears. Sweet nothings continue until Sora releases his clutch on the ice cream, upon which Riku would nonchalantly pull away and suggest dinner.

Confused yet?

Riku's merely getting back at Sora for refusing a loving night previously, dog-be-damned. A little getting back wouldn't hurt anyone. In his excited state, Sora wouldn't last halfway through dinner before begging Riku to have his wicked ways with him.

And who's Riku to refuse then?

All in all, it was foolproof, though really not at all brilliant.

Too bad it wasn't dog-proof.

----------------------------------

Sneak into home, check.

Sora in couch, not check.

Wrap arms… wait, what?!

Riku turned to hear bubbling laughter from the kitchen. "Ripper, stop!"

An insane (and admittedly, inane) jealousy boiled in the older teen then. Who else but the great Riku is allowed to make the brunette giggle like that? No one, that's who!

That bitch must be put in its place!

Riku was, however, wholly unprepared for what greets his eyes when he slid the kitchen dog open (furiously).

Rage in his eyes darkened into something else altogether.

Sora was lying on his back on the kitchen tiles, shirtless, with the spaniel sprawling over him. A ruined chocolate cake lay beside the boy, a generous portion spread over the chest, mouth and chin. And on Ripper's snout. Apparently, Sora was trying to feed the pup the cake instead of getting it all over himself, but that's what happened anyway when the puppy bounced excitedly on its owner, and Sora, unprepared for the leap, fell back and send the confectionary flying over. And boy what a place it chose to land.

The spaniel presumably then proceeded to lick Sora… er, the cake, all over the happy brunette.

And Sora's shirtless-ness? Riku really didn't care.

It was all he could do not to shove the dog away and take its place.

Then Sora turned, curious as to the door slamming as it slid. He then directed his innocent eyes onto Riku.

A snap was audible. Riku's resolve exploded.

"Hey Riku," it sounded sultry, though it was probably Sora panting from all that giggling, "You're home early. Want some dinner… Um, what are you doing Riku? Hey, put me down, I… ah!"

That was the sound of searing tongue descending on Sora's nipple.

No time was wasted as Riku carried his lover bridal-style to the bedroom. Sora's protest was quickly drowned out as it morphed into more ecstatic cries.

So the getting back failed. No big deal, Riku will just get what he wants any other way, and Sora will get his happy Valentine.

Dog-be-damned.

----------------------------------

Ripper experienced her first night barking at what she thought was her owner's distress calls.

Many more to come.

* * *

**End notes:** Bow! Me wanna reviews! Wide puppy eyes 

By the way, I love dogs, so dogs-not-be-damned!


End file.
